The Hades Games
by owleyes818
Summary: what if Annabeth and Percy landed in panem and not Tartarus? takes place after the mark of athena and at the beginning of the hunger games. could president snow be a demigod? or worse? please read!
1. Chapter 1

**me: hey all! this is my very first story ever, so while R&Ring, please be nice and give me some pointers. and now to help me with the disclaimers, my own boyfriend, seaweed brain!**

**percy: sup.**

**me: disclaimer, now. before you forget.**

**percy: i am not that stupid, you know. anyway, so we totally give all rights to susanne collins and camps senior scribe, mr. riordan. sorry for any misspellings. it happens. **

**me: thank you percy. and now, (drumroll) THE STORY! tada! **

Percy's POV

We fell for what seemed like eternity. While we fell I tried to adjust Annabeth so when we hit the ground, if it ever came, I would take the impact. As I put my arms around her, I could feel her shaking. _She's in shock. _I thought to myself. That can't be good. As I wondered to myself what that meant, I began to notice my surroundings where changing. Black was becoming green. Darkness becoming…

_Trees. _Yes, there are trees! And then…

"Oomph!" I hit the grass, hard. Wait, grass? I still had Annabeth against my chest. Carefully, I propped her up against a tree.

"Hey," I said to her gently, "are you all right?" she looked up at me and replied with a very quiet "yes," Which only troubled me more. I sat down next to her and looked around. We were in a forest, and a beautiful one. About fifty feet away there was a stream, fresh water. Being son of Poseidon, I could tell. Where ever we were, it was way too nice to be Tartarus. We sat there for a while, or maybe only a minute. It was impossible to tell. Finally, Annabeth broke the silence.

"Where are we?" she murmured in awe.

"Well," I said slowly, "it's definitely not hell." She laughed, which was a good sign. She sighed and rested her head on my shoulder.

"What do we do now?" she asked me. I was just about to answer when an arrow sprouted next to my head. We were under fire. If this were any other day I would have jumped up, drawn my sword, riptide, and attacked with Annabeth at my side. But she was hurt and we had no idea as to where we were. So I did the only thing I could: as fast as possible I picked up Annabeth and ran for it. I didn't get very far before I found my path blocked by another figure. He was pointing an arrow at me. Annabeth whispered in my ear to put her down and I did, even though she had to lean on me (a lot) for support. The guy was a bit older than me, seventeen or eighteen. With dark hair and eyes, olive skin like Nico's, and he didn't look afraid to shoot us.

**me: was it not amazing?**

**percy: no it was not. it was stupid. i would not act like that.**

**me: shut up percy, i worked hard on this. **

**percy: okay, but im right...**

**me: since when are you ever right?!**

**percy: since now.**

**me. grrrrrr... R&R as to whether or not i should smack seaweed brain.**


	2. manhattan to panem

**Me: oh my gods guys I'm so sorry I haven't posted in forever!**

**Percy: it was only like a month, can't they wait?**

**Me: ignore him, he's in a bad mood.**

**Percy: Of course I am! We just went and saw the sea of monsters.**

**Me: it wasn't that bad.**

**Percy: seriously? You liked it?**

**Me: oh heck no, that movie sucked. You call that a date, seaweed brain? Oh by the way, I did get a vote to slap you.**

**Percy: wait- what?**

**Me: joking, I won't slap you. Now stop distracting me, I'm busy!**

Katniss's POV

I was looking forward to hunting. My day was really messed up by the two that fell out of the sky.

Me and Gale met up early and fished for a little bit, then headed upstream to check out some traps. We retrieved a rabbit from one just before the kids landed. I stared at the odd pair, and then looked at Gale, asking a silent question with my eyes.

"_What do we do know?" _He held up his hand, signaling for me to wait. We both turned back to watch the two. They didn't look too good. The girl was definitely hurt. They both looked about my age. They started talking in hushed tones. That's when Gale tapped my shoulder. I looked over at him.

"Warning shot" he whispered. I nodded. It was a good idea. While hunting young bucks, we use a little scare tactic. I fire a warning shot to send the buck running straight towards Gale, who would be waiting to shoot it. Silently, Gale slipped away to get in position. I gave him ten seconds before I notched an arrow and sent it sailing. It made contact right next to the boys head. I'll give him credit, he moved pretty fast. In an instant, he scooped up the girl and ran towards the stream. He stopped when he saw Gales arrow tip pointed at them. Quietly, I went over and stood next to Gale, and got my first good look at the two. One, the boy, had dark shaggy hair and stunning green eyes. The girl had long blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. She whispered something in his ear and he lowered her softly. I noticed that she wasn't letting her foot touch the ground. But as looking beat up as they were, they looked almost healthy. Well-fed and fit, not at a like the kids around here. Finally, the boy broke the silence.

"Look, guys, we don't want any trouble." He held up his free hand in a gesture of peace. Gale ignored the statement.

"Who are you?" he snapped, not lowering his bow. He boy glanced at the girl. They seemed to have a conversation with their eyes, debating how much to tell us.

"My name is Annabeth. This is my boyfriend, Percy." The boy, Percy, nodded his head in the "'sup" kinda way. Annabeth didn't sound too good. Her voice sounded scratchy and hushed, as if she hadn't had anything to drink for a while. Percy shot her a worried glace and then said to us,

"So, um, what're your guys' names?" he said, trying to be casual. I rolled my eyes. Gale opened his mouth, but I interrupted before he could say anything.

"I'm Katniss. This is Gale." I replied. I thought for a moment and then asked them another question. "Where are you from?" because clearly, they weren't from the district. I wanted to make sure they weren't from the capitol, like spies, trying to catch us hunting illegally. Gale gave me a curious look, and then turned his attention back to the pair, as though he wanted to know the answer too.

"Manhattan." Percy replied, looking relieved. He was probably happy that he hadn't been shot yet. At the mention of Manhattan, Gale's eyes widened slightly then narrowed. He turned to me and whispered,

"I don't like this." I stared at him, flabbergasted. Was he…. Scared?

"What's wrong with it?" I asked, whispering as well. "They're hurt, and we can just give them some food, a bed, and a roof to sleep under. My mother can fix them up easy and then they'll be on their merry way." But he shook his head and said to me,

"Katniss, what do you know about Manhattan?" I shrugged and replied,

"Nothing, but the name does ring a bell. Why?" he looked me straight in the eye when he answered, very, very seriously.

"Why? Because Manhattan was once a famous city in New York. And New York went _underwater _during the dark days. Almost seventy five year ago." This brief history lesson takes a moment to sink in, and I realized how much this could mean, if they were telling the truth.

"Still," I said slowly, "we can't just leave them out here. Besides, I bet my mom could get them out of here before Reaping Day next week. C'mon, Gale." I pleaded. "They need help. And maybe they know something about what's outside the district."

He took a deep breath, considering. "Fine." He said finally. "Let's go." I turned back to the two teenagers. Percy looked concerned; Annabeth looked ill.

"C'mon," I said. "We're taking you back to the district. You can get patched up there."

"The district?" asked Percy, confused. "What's the district?"

"District twelve." I answered. "You'll love it." I'm not sure they picked up the sarcasm in the last statement. The two of them exchanged looks, as if asking each other, "What have we gotten ourselves into?" I asked myself the same question as we approached the fence.

**Me: sorry again, I promise I'll start posting more often. But I've been a bit busy.**

**Percy: with what?**

**Me: I dunno….. keeping you out of trouble?**

**Percy: oh yeah**

**Me: -_- Seaweed Brain…..**


	3. district twelve

**So, Annabeth asked me to upload this chapter for her, but her laptop is really hard to figure out, so not my fault if it doesn't upload. It's the computers fault. So, um yeah, chapter three.**

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Of all the weird, strange, bad, sad, demented, confusing things that have ever happened to me, today was pretty high up on the list. First, epic solo death quest to face my worst fear, then….. Whatever was going on here. As we walked on, I leaned heavily on Percy, and gave him a questioning look. He just shrugged. The pair in front of us, Gale and Katniss, stopped abruptly in front of us.

"This is district twelve." said Katniss. Gale turned to face us. I could tell right off the bat that he didn't trust us, but he would tolerate us. Why, I didn't know. But I was going to find out.

"The thing is," he said "being outside the district is technically illegal. So why you were out there, I don't know. But we were out there to hunt. We need the food. So unless you want to get us arrested, don't bring it up." Percy gulped.

"okay." He said. With that, Gale turned back to the fence and clambered through a small hole, something you would only see if you were looking. Katniss followed his lead. I stared at the hole. I couldn't walk on my own, much less climb through a hole. Percy noticed this too.

"Um, how is Annabeth going to get through?" he asked, looking at Katniss.

"What's wrong with her, exactly?" she asked, studying me closely. Percy opened his mouth to answer, but I spoke first.

"My ankle" I managed. Even to me, my voice sounded weak, and scratchy. "It's broken." Katniss glanced at it.

"Oh. That could be a problem. Here, I'll help." She came back through and took my other arm. Carefully, I was slipped through the hole, luckily, I made it through. Unluckily, I was unable to land on my feet, so I crumpled to the ground, crying out in pain.

"Oh, gods!" Percy yelped. He scurried through the hole and held me upright again.

"fine." I muttered through clenched teeth. "I'm fine" Percy only half-heard me. He was looking around the district, looking aghast.

"wha- what happened here?" he said. As I looked around, I was shocked. The place was in ruins, dumpy, and poverty-stricken. THIS was District Twelve?

Gale had been leaning against a tree, arms crossed, watching us the whole time, not helping. In answer to Percy's question, he shrugged.

"Always been this way." He said, "Since the dark days." We gaped at him.

"Dark days…?" I managed to ask. My throat was too dry to say anything else. Gale opened his mouth to say something, but Katniss cut across him.

"We'll exchange answers later." She said "right now, you need medical attention." I shook my head. I wanted answers now.

"I'm fine." I insisted. But Percy wouldn't hear it.

"no." he said, looking me straight in the eyes. "You're not. Annabeth, you aren't invincible. You've been through enough." I was about to argue, but I was just too tired. So I heaved I sigh and took a step forward. Bad idea. Upon having weight but on it, my ankle screamed in pain and buckled beneath me, taking me down. I struggled to rise to my feet, but, for the second time today, Percy scooped me up and carried me, princess style. About halfway to katniss's house, I blacked out.

**So, again, sorry for late post, but it is not my fault. So leave a comment or whatever, and suggest the story to your friends and stuff. Until next time…**


	4. Taken

**Me: hey guys! So, last week, I asked Percy to post for me, and he actually came through for once.**

**Percy: see? I know what I'm doing!**

**Me: except for the fact that it took you a week to post anything.**

**Percy: you've got a confusing laptop!**

**Me: messing with you, seaweed brain.**

**Percy: I knew that.**

**Me: mm hmm.**

Percy's P.O.V.

After everything that had gone down today, I was only worried about Annabeth. She looked terrible. Her skin was milk white and clammy, and she was shaking. Even though she said she was fine, I could tell she was lying. So me and that girl Katniss carried her into their little rinky-dink house. We got Annabeth into the little kitchen and a lady, Katniss's mom, came in and told me that she would do what she could. So as we lifted Annabeth on to the table, a little twelve-year-old girl walked in with a box of weird medical stuff. She sat down next to the table and began to unpack some cloth. I sat down opposite her and took Annabeth's hand. Her forehead was beaded with sweat, and her eyes were closed. For the first time in a while, I looked up from Annabeth and glanced around. The house was in worse shape than I had initially let on. It was falling apart at the seams.

"Who are you guys?" I asked.

"primrose." Said the girl, smiling at me.

"We call her prim" said Katniss, putting her hands on prims shoulders. "she's the healer of the family."

"Don't you guys have any doctors around here?" I asked. Katniss shook her head, "too expensive" she explained. I nodded. I guess it made sense. I still had more questions, but just then, all Hades broke lose.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and men wearing white uniforms tromped in. prim screamed. Clearly they were enemies. My first instinct was to uncap riptide, but something told me they weren't monsters. Katniss stepped forward.

"You guys aren't from around here." She said, addressing them. "Who are you?" The head guy ignored her question.

"We have orders from President Snow to collect those two." He said, pointing at me and Annabeth. Katniss looked ready to protest, but I spoke first.

"It's fine." I said. "We don't want any trouble." Katniss nodded mutely. I watched as Annabeth was picked up and carried out. Silently, I followed.

**Me: so, I'm going to start posting regularly, on Fridays. So please, tell me what you think and R&R. thanks!**


	5. mother earth

**Me: hey guys. So, I know that I said that I was posting only on Fridays, but since the house of hades is coming out soon I figured I'll need to write faster to get my story done in time.**

**Percy: does that mean you're going to be spending more time on your laptop?**

**Me: yes.**

**Percy: but wwhhhyyy?**

**Me: because, seaweed brain, I am a dedicated writer.**

**Percy: You're dyslexic!**

**Me:*pounds table with fists* whatever! I'm trying, okay?!**

**Percy: …**

**Me: thank you. Anyway, this chapter is going to be a little different. Because this chapter is third person from PRESIDENT SNOW!**

**Percy: well sheet.**

President Snow almost never had dreams. He hadn't had a single dream until he dreamed of his mother. She told him that she had a job for him. She would be sending two teenagers, one boy one girl, into the twelfth district, and his job was to kill them.

"I don't care how it is done," she had said, "or who does it. Just dispose of them."

Snow didn't understand why he believed her. He just did. It felt right. As the dream faded, he remembered asking her who she was. All he got back was a sleepy smile and one sentence.

"I am mother earth." And all of a sudden, something clicked in his mind. Mother earth. Gaea.

Upon waking up, the first thing he did was order the head peacekeeper to send some men to collect the pair from his dream. Results were immediate. Almost two hours later the peacekeeper came back reporting that the two were secure in custody. After dismissing the peacekeeper, Snow sat down and considered how he would "dispose" of them. The answer was simple. It was time to do one of the things he did best. Quickly, he sat down to the all-access server he had installed in his bed chamber for times like this. First, he went into the file marked "reapings" next, selected a district at random. District three popped up. His eyes did a quick sweep over the names. Apart from a few, almost no one knew that the reaping of each district could be influenced through computer. And that's what he was about to do. The Hunger Games just got two new players.

**Me: I know that this chapter is a real plot twist, so please, be kind while reviewing. I love all of you, so I expect you to love me back!**

**Percy: uh, yeah, I appreciate you guys too, I guess.**

**Me: so I'll post as soon as possible. And please, have your friends read this. My goal is twenty followers. Now I'm going to do something a little new. **

**_The review challenge of the chapter!_**

**Review and tell me what fanfic I should write next. It could be a crossover or just a straight up story. The answer I like the best wins a shout out in an upcoming chapter! See you soon!**


	6. President Snow

**Me: hello again, guys. I'm sorry for the short chapter last time, but there wasn't much to write. I promise this one will be longer.**

**Percy: can this one be from my point of view?**

**Me: no. anyway, look at the bottom author's note for last chapter's challenge winner!**

Annabeth's P.O.V.

When I regained consciousness, I sat up and looked around. I was lying in an entirely white room, on a surgeon's table. My head was heavy, and I couldn't think straight. My first thought was Percy. I whipped my head around. He wasn't there. Where was he? Where was he?! Instantly, I jumped to my feet. Wait, didn't I have a broken ankle? I glanced down at it. It was fixed! Cautiously, I took a step forward. Somehow, it held my weight. It was stiff, yes, but no longer broken. I didn't understand. How was it not broken? Had it healed itself? Suddenly, a horrible thought hit me. _How long had I been unconscious?_ Questions spun in my head. First things first. I said to myself. Find Percy. Once again my eyes swept the room and this time I spotted a door. I ran up to it, but my ankle buckled beneath me. I cursed, and reminded myself that although my ankle wasn't broken anymore, it was still stiff and fragile. I had to take it slow. So, I carefully walked over to the door and tried the handle. Locked. I considered trying to break the door down with my shoulder, but I could tell the door was made of a heavy metal, like steel or copper. I had no chance of breaking it down on my own. But my celestial bronze knife would cut through it like butter. I sighed. If only I still had it. I didn't know what to do. So I sat down and put my head in my hands, thinking hard. What to do? Just then I heard the door swing open. I looked up to see one of the uniformed men staring at me.

"come." He commanded me. "President Snow wishes to see you." I slowly got to my feet. As I walked out, the man gripped my arm as if he was preventing me to run away. Well, it's not as though I would be able to, but I decided not to tell him that. We walked along, and I thought about what this man had said to me. Someone called president snow. If he was president, maybe he could help me. Or maybe not. I guess I would find out. Finally, after leading (more like dragging) me through numerous corridors, the man stopped in front of a door, and opened it for me.

"President Snow will be with you shortly." He said curtly. With that, he directed me to a chair, and left without another word. Sitting down, I glanced around the room. It couldn't have been more different from the hallway outside. There everything was pure white and very high-tech. Yet in this room, everything was old fashioned, like a Victorian era sitting room. Another strange thing about this room was its _smell._ It was an overwhelming scent of roses mingling with… _blood? _ I didn't have any time to consider this, because behind me, the door swung open once more. As I twisted in my chair to see who it was, my heart froze.

**Percy: are you seriously about to leave them with a cliffhanger?**

**Me: of course I am! We love cliffhangers, right? **

**Percy: no**

**Me: oh well. Anyway, the winner of chapter four's challenge is Mossystar102,who suggested that I write a lord of the rings and harry potter story. Thank you! I actually haven't read the lord of the rings yet, but I certainly will. Now time for…**

**_The review challenge of the chapter!_**

**Have you ever read a GREAT book or book series that doesn't have a fandom or any good fanfictions? Review and tell me what it is, and I will not only give a shout out, but I will read it myself! We currently only have nine followers, and our goal is twenty. So let's make it happen!**


	7. reunited

**Me: Me: hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't posted in forever! It's been stressful, especially since the house of hades came out. I loved that book! I got it the day it came out and stayed up all night, finishing it at 12:46 am, exactly. **

**Percy: I still can't believe you did that.**

**Me: yeah well I did. And I'm proud of it!**

**Percy: *shakes head***

**Me: anyway, now that we've both finished the book, we can't wait for the next one!**

**Percy: well duh! I still think it would have been nice if rick told me he was writing a book series about me BEFORE he published it, though.**

**Me: I'm sure he had full intention on telling you at some point.**

**Percy: mm hmm**

**Me: anyway, remember to check the bottom authors note for last chapter's challenge winner and new information!**

Percy P.O.V.

I had been alright with "coming quietly" until they took Annabeth. The entire time, I walked behind the soldier looking dude and kept asking him questions. He answered none of them.

The next few hours were a blur. The flying saucer ride, the doctors, and the weird silent servants. But I had been okay with this until a bunch of doctors suddenly poured in and took Annabeth. Not cool with me. I tried to protect her, to keep her from them, but it was a losing battle. Eventually, I was pushed to the floor and trampled by psycho doctors. Someone's foot caught me in the face, and I lost consciousness.

When I woke up, I was in a completely white room. My head hurt. I felt it and could tell right off it was bruised. I moaned. Where was Annabeth? I didn't know. But I was going to find her. I sat up on the bed and looked around for a door. Almost as soon as I located it, it opened. Another soldier, a woman, beckoned me out. I rose and followed.

She led me through a series of corridors, taking many turns. Left, left, straight, left right….. I lost count of them. Finally, we stopped in front of one door. Silently, she opened the door for me, gestured me in, and left. I turned to face the room, when I heard a voice all too familiar say my name.

"Percy!" Annabeth said. I saw her sitting in a chair, and ran to it. She stood up and threw her arms around my neck, pressing her lips against mine. Finally we pulled apart. She took my face in her hands and studied it.

"Your face," she said, examining the bruise. "Gods, what happened?" she sat back down in her chair and I took the one next to hers. I held her hand as I explained what happened and she lightly slapped my arm and accused me of being an idiot. I laughed for the first time in a while. Then I remembered her ankle. I asked her how it felt.

"fine." She said, flexing it. "I don't think it's broken anymore."

"That's good, right?" I asked. She nodded.

"My question, "she said "is how. I don't understand how it could have healed that fast, or been fixed." She paused and pursed her lips together, the way she did when she's thinking. "I don't understand much about this place." I nodded. Before I could say anything, a voice behind us spoke. It startled me because I didn't hear the door open or close, or his footsteps.

"hello." It said. "I am president snow. Welcome, demigods, to Panem."

**Me: so, another widdle cliffhanger. But this fandom loves cliffhangers.**

**Percy. Oh, absolutely. **

**Me: anyway, the winner of last chapter's challenge goes to for recommending to me. Thank you! I will read it, it's a promise. And before I go I have a few more things. First off, I have followers so far. Our goal is twenty. Almost there guys!**

**next, check out my instagram at owl_eyes818. **

**Finally:****_ The review challenge of the chapter!_**

**What do you want to happen to Percy and Annabeth next? Tell me! the best review gets a shoutout. See you soon!**


	8. apology

**Okay guys I am really sorry about last chapters screw up. My laptops keyboard is being stupid so I have to be really careful when I type. I wasn't careful enough, so there are a few holes in yesterday's authors note:**

**First: I have 14 followers, and the goal is twenty**

**Second: the winner of the review challenge was Tyla and Bet for suggesting the incarnation series. Thank you! I will read it.**

**Third: I will be posting every Friday again. I'm trying to get back on a schedule.**

**Fourth: remember to review for the challenge!**

**Again, I am SOOOOOOOO sorry about that screw-up, guys. I'm so embarrassed! But thank you for dealing with me. **


End file.
